lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Cole
House Cole is a powerful Gothic House in the western Westros Kingdom of Bolten. In the Kingdom of Bolten House Cole is one of the three Noble Houses of the Kingdom, and through marriage they have become intertwined with House Bolten the ruling House of the Kingdom. House Cole has always been the weakest of the three Noble Houses of Bolten and this has a lot to do with the fact that they exist in their ancestoral home town of Caryle which provides them with their income, and since its the poorest of the towns of Bolten it means the forces of House Cole have usualy been equipped and trained with less then the other Houses have. They blazon their arms with ten black pellets on scarlet, and this is the color scheme that remains true throughout their houses flags and other areas. The words of House Cole are "Destiny is a rotten path" and this has to do with the fact that they have spent much of their history in less then glorious circumstances. House Cole rose to prominence during the Rise of House Bolten who used House Cole as their most loyal, and trusted house within their growing Kingdom. For a time they existed insideDreadfort, but following the rise of the city, they were sent away to attempt to grow Caryle into a city in the same way that Karhold had been grown. Unfortunatly House Cole was struck by first a bad leader in the form of Taimen Cole who spent his generation doing little of any good during his reign. Following this the reign of his son Taimen Cole II. started off well but fell apart as he along with many of his children were killed during a plague that wrecked the city and killed more then half of the city. As the war in Bolten rose to prominence it was Josh Cole that saw the error of conflict with Lucerne, and when Roose commanded all the banners to send their forces to Karhold for the attack on the west, it Josh that begin to bring the elements of House Cole back to Deephome where he begin to plan for what he wanted to do in this new Ramsey Bolten dominated Kingdom of Bolten. He begin sending messengers to Lorderon and would communicate that he was interested in discussing a meeting of the minds, which he wanted to happen on the river border of the two kingdoms. Diane Portmane would go about meeting Josh Cole on a barge in the river bordering the two kingdoms she would arrange the deal that gave House Cole the future control of a huge tract of land south of Lorderon and a position as Noble House within the Kingdom of Lucerne. Josh Cole would be impressed with the generocity they showed him, and in return for this he promiced that when the time came he would turn his forces against Bolten and allow the Lucernians to cross the bridge in peace. He would also demand that his daughter Kristen Cole would be married off, and he was offered Taimen Scarlet as the choice and learning how high up Taimen was in House Scarlet he was beyond happy to accept the offer. As the army of Bolten marched on Jeutenburg it was Josh Cole that lied and said that the forces of House Scarlet were threatening and he couldn't pull his forces back. Following this act of good faith Taimen and Kristen Cole would be married in the Temple of Lorderon thus sealing the arrangement between House Cole and the Kingdom of Lucerne. History Early History Kingdom of Bolten Main Article : Kingdom of Bolten House Cole rose to prominence during the Rise of House Bolten who used House Cole as their most loyal, and trusted house within their growing Kingdom. Triumverate Caryle For a time they existed inside Dreadfort, but following the rise of the city, they were sent away to attempt to grow Caryle into a city in the same way that Karhold had been grown. Taimen Cole Unfortunatly House Cole was struck by first a bad leader in the form of Taimen Cole who spent his generation doing little of any good during his reign. Taimen Cole II. Following this the reign of his son Taimen Cole II. started off well but fell apart as he along with many of his children were killed during a plague that wrecked the city and killed more then half of the city. Martin Cole 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Massacre at Green Creek Main Article : Battle of Green Creek : '' "The fool camped for an entire day on the words of a man he hated. He deserved what came on him that night."'' : -Jordin Bolten What Ramsey did not anticipate was the fact that the moment that Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Britt Lancave and Hedrik Clegane returned to Koenisburg they sent a raven to Jamie Lannister telling him to move against the Boltens. Ramsey had not realized that Jordin Bolten had joined his army but discovered his presence and begin to plot to kill Jordin. Before he could do this Ramsey was fed falce information by Jordin Bolten about a scouting party from Grandlen nearbye which caused Ramsey to camp for an entire day and gave Jamie Lannister enough time to catch Ramsey's force on the bed of the River Creek. Jamie Lannister and his three thousand cavalry would smash into the camp of Ramsey Bolten and in less then twenty minutes nearly the entire force was massacred. During the fighting two members of House Cole in Linal, and Roger Cole were both struck down in the fighting which was a devestating loss to House Cole. It was as everything was falling apart that Ramsey Bolten would switch clothes with his servent Reek of whom he would smash the face of beyond any recegnition so that he could not be found to be not him. When Jamie entered the tent of Ramsey attempting to kill Ramsey or take him prisoner he found nothing but the supposed Reek standing over the destroyed body of "Ramsey Bolten". In that moment Jamie went to kill Reek but was stopped by Jordin Bolten who said to let Reek go as he was nothing but a slave they had captured from the Greyjoy's years past. Trusting Jordin Jamie would let "Reek" go and thus Ramsey Bolten escape the battle and made his way back to the Dreadfort. Noteable Members Family Members *Martin Cole. Died of sickness **Mary Cole (Mary Holmgren) ***Josh Cole ****Lisa Cole *****Peter Cole *****Kristen Cole ******Taimen Scarlet *******Vilhel Scarlet ***** † Linal Cole. Killed during the Battle of Green Creek ***Michelle Cole **** † Anderson Cole. Executed by Roose Bolten *****Danielle Cole *****Justin Cole ******Misha Bolten ***** † Roger Cole. Killed during the Battle of Green Creek ******Elena Stout *****William Cole ***** † Sasha Cole. Executed by Roose Bolten *****Anderson Cole II. ***John Cole **** † Betha Bolten. Died during the birth of Cerwynn Bolten *****Jeanie Bolten *****Cerwynn Bolten *****Jordin Bolten ***Natashia Cole ***Alice Cole Honor Gaurd Vassal Houses House Shelt See Also : House Shelt ' House Shelt' is a large Vandal House located in the Kingdom of Bolten, and dominating the lands along the coast of the Rhine in the western section of Bolten. Category:Goths Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Bolten Category:Houses in Europe